It Isnt Right
by MistressKiko
Summary: Aveyond! Lars finds himself incredibly annoyed... Lars/Rhen friendship!


Title: It Isn't Right

**Title:** It Isn't Right

**Author:** KikoAyumi

**Rating:**K

**Pairing:** Rhen/Lars, though more friendship type

**Disclaimer:** I, obviously, do not own Aveyond. Lars and Rhen would have gotten together if I did X3

NOTE: This takes place right after Rhen buys the mansion in Sedona! And she happens to buy it later in the game in this setting, because Galahad and Te'ijal are already wed X3 .. You'll understand.

--

_It isn't right._

Lars sat at the dining room table, irritation rattling every bone in his body.

"I am a VAMPIRE! How could this have happened?!"

"You shall get used to it, my succulent husband!"

The dissonance, courtesy of none other than Galahad and Te'ijal participating in a game of tag around the dinner table, was most definitely nerve-racking.

But it was merely serving as the cherry on top.

Lars's eyes were locked on a certain young woman currently standing in the hallway talking with Elini and Dameon.

That 'certain young woman' being Rhen.

That 'certain young woman' being Rhen in a ball gown, high heels, (though they were low high heels; she'd complained for hours) light make-up, and flowers graciously pinned in her light violet strands.

_It isn't right._

Lars huffed, looking away.

... And found himself staring again.

He was very near ripping his own hair out, and didn't understand _why_.

Rhen had gotten all dressed up. Of course. She wanted to buy this house, and therefore had to attend a noble's ball. She couldn't very well waltz in with a sword strapped to her back and a dirty Sword Singer outfit adorning her body.

But now they were here. The mansion was bought, the ball was over.

_Why_ was she not changing back?!

Granted it had only been about ten minutes since they had walked through the front doors, but...

He thought, for sure, she would immediately complain and rip off the 'offending' dress.

But she didn't.

She stood around _talking_.

And why was he so _irked_ about it?!

She had faired well at the ball. She spoke politely, she walked straight, she looked a little awkward at times, but always pulled through in the end.

For a moment, she truly reminded him of a noble.

And while he should have found that gratifying... because really, who wanted to be around people dressed in rags and talked in nothing but slang?... it had the exact opposite effect.

It scared the crap out of him.

_It isn't right._

He couldn't even fathom the idea of Rhen becoming one of high class, dressing in regal gowns and inviting friends over for a sip of tea out in the garden; being reserved and lady-like.

But she had just demonstrated that she _could_.

And after all this was over... after Ahriman was defeated... she would be claimed a hero. She would be given the chance to live that sort of lifestyle.

He didn't _want_ her to!

Losing the Rhen he knew was...

_She is just a peasant!_

... unforgivable.

_She is not 'just a peasant' any longer._

In one swift movement, Lars was up out of the chair and beside Rhen. Dameon, who had been talking, let his sentence fade away, glaring at the newcomer.

"Lar- !?" Rhen managed before she was being drug down the hallway_. _Dameon said something, but since when did Lars listen to _him_ anyway?

"Change already_,_" Lars demanded, knowing all too well how bizarre the sudden command sounded, but in the end, not at all caring. He let go of her shoulder once they were in the main bedroom.

Rhen looked furious at being made a living rag doll, and took two steps back almost as if she found him repulsive.

"What?!" Rhen postulated, bewildered. Lars crossed his arms and made it a point to stick his nose higher in the air.

"It looks horrible on you," he commented before turning on his heel and walking away. He heard the frustrated yell soon after he left, and smiled to himself.

Lars ignored the stares and walked out the front door, taking in the sounds of Sedona.

_It isn't right._

And it wasn't. Rhen and nobility didn't mix.

And Lars, dare he say it, _liked _it that way.

But how she had managed to inadvertently manipulate him into _thinking_ this way...

_**That**_ _isn't right either!_

Lars banged his head on the side of the house, concluding then and now that against that damn confusing woman, he would never be able to win.

No matter how absolutely _degrading_ the thought was.

— --

Another really short and simple one. I don't know, I just like challenging myself with the quick internal thoughts of the characters during their journey XD

R&R!


End file.
